


【库罗雷特】成人礼

by Rickenbacker620



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenbacker620/pseuds/Rickenbacker620





	【库罗雷特】成人礼

“一本神话书而已，不用连着训我两个小时吧。”

库罗德打着呵欠从西提司办公室走出来的时候，天色渐暗，偌大的金鹿学院里已经没剩几个学生了，耳边却还嗡嗡嗡地萦绕着西提司的耳提面令——神情肃然地嘱咐着他不能再在课上看托马修寄放在藏书室的书了。

他啧了一声，双手揣进裤兜慢悠悠地从后门晃荡进了教室里，在自己的座位上磨蹭了一会才从书桌里拎出书包，眼睛无意识地往讲台处瞥了一眼，随即露出了十分诧异的表情。

残留在天际的最后一道流霞穿过了盛夏闷热潮湿的空气落进了暗无亮光的教室里，往日里总是带着几分疏离和漠然的贝雷特此刻正一反常态地坐在讲台边上，将自己的脑袋深深地埋进交错的双臂间，原本深色的及肩短发如今正飞快地被翡翠玉石般的色泽侵蚀着。

“老…老师……？”

库罗德有些不太敢确定地发问道，他上前几步，发现贝雷特的发色在短短几秒内完全蜕变成了不一样的色彩。

贝雷特应声抬头，海蓝色的眼眸中正隐隐地闪烁出几道浅色的光芒。他很是茫然地看向库罗德，许久后才表现出一丝惊慌失措来。贝雷特下意识地抬起手似是想要遮掩住自己突变的发色，刚举到鬓间时又意识到了什么般略显尴尬地停顿了几秒，随后顺势将凌乱的碎发挽到了耳后。

他扫了几眼被他丢到一旁的课本，随手拾起几本整理着，有些心不在焉地开口，“是库罗德啊……你还没回家吗？”

语气里却带着强装镇定的颤音。

库罗德飞快地打量了贝雷特一遍，除了显而易见的发色变化外，其他地方一时之间也瞧不出什么不对劲来，但这样的变化已经足够令人感到震撼了。他丢下书包三步并作两步地跑到了贝雷特的跟前，很是好奇地伸出手想要摸一下对方那神奇的发丝，却不想被贝雷特一把握住了手腕。

“你这头发怎么会变色？”库罗德完全不在意对方的阻拦，他紧紧地盯着此刻变成了青玉色的短发，没被抓住的左手毫不避讳地抚上了贝雷特的头顶。

摸起来倒是没什么不一样的，但这个变化到底是怎么回事？库罗德有些激动地摩挲着指间的发丝，这个颜色可不常见，是传说中最接近女神苏谛斯的颜色，就像学校里的那个蕾雅大人一样。

库罗德还未来得及细想就察觉到一股不小的力道正牵引着他往讲台那侧靠近。他的身体略一前倾就被贝雷特抱住了，对方的双手紧紧地搂抱着他的腰际，隔着宽松的短袖衬衣也能感觉到对方身体传来的惊人热度。

“……库罗德。”

轻如叹息般的嗓音，将他的名字含在舌尖转了几转才完整地吐了出来，沾满了甜腻的气息。

库罗德被这突如其来的变化怔住了，他愣愣地低下头，正对上仰起头看向他的贝雷特，四目相对的一瞬间，他似是看见了芙朵拉北境皑皑白雪下从枝头冒出的一抹春意，鼻间也跟着嗅到了一股浓烈的香气。

“老师……”他喃喃着抚过贝雷特潮红的脸颊，心中的百般疑问梗在喉间却怎么也问不出口。

翡翠玉石般的双眼呆愣愣地，像是失去了自我意识般出神地看着他。库罗德被看得一阵慌乱，在反应过来前左手已经完全覆盖住了贝雷特的双眼，他感觉到对方柔软的睫毛正颤颤地滑过他的掌心，完全拨乱了他的思绪，一低头蜻蜓点水般吻了吻贝雷特的左眼。

贝雷特像是接收到了信号般站起身来，他一手拂过对方的脸颊搭在后颈处，一手搂住库罗德的腰际抵在尾骨处，半强迫性地吻上了库罗德的唇角。在库罗德因诧异而微微张开嘴的同时，贝雷特的舌头似水蛇般灵巧地探进了对方的嘴里。

他的舌头柔软又坚韧，肆意地在库罗德的口腔里搅动着，时不时地用颇尖的头部滑过牙龈底部又飞快地绕回了敏感的上颚，和库罗德有些无处安置的舌头交缠在一起。左手的指尖向上钻进弯曲浓密的短发之中，右手的尾指则是弯曲着拉扯起衣角来。

库罗德惊讶到失去了片刻神智，等回过神来的时候，贝雷特已经跌跌撞撞地将他推搡到了门边。

他结束了亲吻，又低下头去啃咬库罗德耳垂上的耳环，湿润的舌尖略显笨拙地舔舐着小巧的金属挂件，随后用尖利的虎牙轻咬住库罗德的耳垂，再往上，将整个耳环都含进了嘴中。因为过近的距离，贝雷特急促的呼吸声被放大了数十倍传进库罗德的耳蜗里，听得他浑身发烫，难以自抑地回抱住了贝雷特。

食指勾动衣衫一角后迅速地伸入其间，先是轻柔继而用力地揉捏着对方精瘦的身体。他不停地探寻着贝雷特的每一处细节，在对方因喟叹而松开耳环的下一刻回吻着贝雷特。

被贝雷特侵入和主动侵入贝雷特带来的感觉是截然不同的。

在平时里甚至会被学生背地里戏称为灰色恶魔的男人，此刻完全卸下了防备，有如一具毫无生气的人偶般呆呆地任由库罗德摆弄着，他感到一股难以言喻的掌控感。

他草草地结束了拥吻松开贝雷特，素来以能说会道著名的库罗德眼下脑子里一片空白，张着嘴只顾着喘气什么话也说不出口，只能看着贝雷特那双在夜幕中依旧明亮异常的眼睛闪了一闪，在一瞬间变回了原来的色泽。

“哈啊……”他很是痛苦地蜷起身子，干呕了几次才缓过神来，“……库罗德？你快回去……蕾雅马上就会来接我了。”贝雷特这么解释着，双手牢牢地紧抓着库罗德身上的白色衬衣，直到指节发白，他放轻了声音几近哀求地说道，“这件事……别说出去。”

呼之即来挥之即去的待遇让库罗德面色不善地皱起了眉头，但还是尽力地让自己冷静了下来。他用食指挑起一簇散发着宝石光芒的碎发在指节上绕了两匝，意有所指地说道，“说起来，昨天我刚成年。”

贝雷特抬头看了他一眼，像是听懂了他话里的意思，沉默良久之后，他轻声开口，“……你是不是……在调查女神再生计划？”

库罗德顿了顿，大方地回答着，“只是有些好奇。”他揉捏着缠绕在指间的发丝，落下轻轻一吻，“作为下一任同盟领主，我知道些你不知道的事——其实一百年前的女神再生计划并没有完全失败，十三圣者里……有一个无心之人诞下了女神种。”

潮热的感觉随着翡翠玉石般的色泽再次席卷而来，贝雷特的眼神闪了闪，直起身子带着些撒娇意味地将脑袋依靠在库罗的肩窝处。

“……我，”他顿了顿，身体止不住地颤栗起来，“就是第十三名圣者。”

库罗德停下了动作，片刻后猛地拽住了贝雷特的肩膀将他抵在了门边。他难以压抑自己的颤抖，不可置信地重复着，“你就是……就是那个女神的失败品？”他喃喃着，碧色眼睛一眨不眨地紧盯着贝雷特，竟像是忍不住笑意般勾动起嘴角来，“哈……你就是无心之人？”

“女神的失败品竟然是个男人。”库罗德抬手覆上了贝雷特的脸侧，有些自嘲地说道，“难怪我一直找不到……”

“依照同盟的协议……你不能碰我。”

“老师……”库罗德上前半步，将两人之间的距离拉到最近，他靠在贝雷特的耳畔，故作低哑地说道，“你不觉得现在的情况，已经由不得你做主了吗？”

贝雷特的眸色动了动，青玉色已经占去了其间的大半。

“你不会阻止我吧，老师？”库罗德想了想，换了个说法，“你还能阻止我吗？”

没有回应。

右手钻进耸起的衣衫底下，抚摸着因过高的体温轻轻发颤的身体，库罗德试探性地看向贝雷特，对方却呆愣着，眼眸的颜色在海蓝和青玉之间来回地交错着，直到整个眼眸都蜕变成了纯粹的翡翠玉色，贝雷特呜咽着俯倒在库罗德的肩上。

他的右手不停往上，直到停留在了贝雷特毫无起伏的胸口处，静静地倾听了许久。

帕迈拉和芙朵拉的战争打了近百年，其间的矛盾纠纷便是库罗德这样的身份也无法缓和一二，直到他那次意外地偷听到了赛罗司教会的那个持续了一百年的女神再生计划，如果是那位拥有创世能力的女神苏谛斯，这一切就变得简单多了。

库罗德难掩心中笑意，抬手轻抚过对方的耳畔，凑上前去亲吻着对方因为抚摸而颤动的眼睑。

轻柔的吻接二连三地落在贝雷特的脸上，贝雷特没有再阻止他，反而极为配合地拉开了库罗德身上衬衫的衣襟，露出里头宽松的明黄色背心。库罗德就着贝雷特的帮助脱下了外衣，转手搭在了对方的腰际处，拉扯了几下却没扯开贝雷特腰间的皮带。他有些烦躁地停下了亲吻，低下头想要先解开，贝雷特却伸手来掰弄他的脸颊，试图让他再重回到亲吻之中。

库罗德侧过头就着两人亲昵的姿势用舌尖舔舐着贝雷特的掌心，末了，还朝着贝雷特眨眨眼，“别急啊老师。”

忙活了好半天，库罗德总算是解开了那条细节繁琐的扣节腰带，略带愤恨地丢到身后，紧接着回过身来解开西裤纽扣，连着里裤和西裤一同拽了下去，露出瓷白的肌肤来。

他用力地揉捏着贝雷特的臀部，拍打了两下，低头靠近对方因为解开了两颗衣扣而显露出来的肩颈处，用舌头轻轻地安抚着，手指不停歇地顺着股缝探进了陌生的甬道之内，未等贝雷特痛呼出声便又添进了一根，毫无技巧性地扩张着。

“幸好我什么书都爱看。”库罗德吃吃地笑了起来。

他能感觉得到，现在的贝雷特似乎并不抗拒这样乱来的侵入。要是放在平日里，库罗德起码要列出个七八条的缘由来，但至于眼下，他一点兴趣都没有。

甬道内很快就变得湿润黏滑，库罗德抽出手指胡乱地褪下了自己的长裤，一边架起贝雷特的左腿，一边扶住自己微勃的性器就准备往里送。

只是堪堪挤进一小截头部，就疼得贝雷特倒吸凉气。他的双手抵在库罗德的肩上似乎正准备将他往外推去，库罗德的力气不比贝雷特，但他又不想舍弃这初尝到的甜头，只好抢在贝雷特用劲之前抬高了对方的大腿，一下子将整个性器都推送进了狭窄的甬道内。

异物倏地撑开了紧闭的内壁，像是要将贝雷特从内部撕开了一般，疼得整个人都蜷缩了起来。库罗德也被这剧烈挤压得闷哼一声，缓了缓气后才颇为不满地将性器抽了出来，转手将贝雷特调整成了双手搭在门板上背对着他的姿势，未做停歇地再次进入贝雷特。

隔了几分钟才意识到贝雷特仍沉浸在疼痛之中的库罗德依旧没有停下冲撞，他像是无法餍足般抚摸着身下那人的每一寸肌肤，“这就是……我的星辰。”

刺痛感持续了许久才逐渐变得麻木，现在的贝雷特变得无法抗拒库罗德说的每一句话，他好像能感到其间的苦痛，却又隐隐地察觉到浅浅的满足感。贝雷特紧皱起眉头，随着库罗德的动作偶尔闷哼出声，抵着前门的双手愈加无力地下滑着，他的腰塌得极低，膝盖颤抖着，像是随时都会跪倒在地一般。

从未被侵入过的内壁正努力地挤压着外来的异物，每次被大力地推开后又锲而不舍地恢复到原样再次等候着侵犯，如同献媚般地贴合着对方的性器，极为顺从地吮吸着。

初尝云雨滋味的库罗德未有一丝一点的压抑，反而因为放学后无人的境地而显得有些过于肆意，自顾自地握着对方的腰肢猛力地冲撞着，像是要把贝雷特整个剖开再把自己塞进去一样，空旷的教室里回荡着清脆的皮肉击打声和甜腻的低吟声。

随着包裹着性器的甬道的温度变得越来越高，库罗德本就糊成一团的脑袋被搅和得更加混乱了，轰鸣作响的耳边似还传来了贝雷特欲拒还迎般的闷哼声，他下意识地加快了冲撞的速度，在几次凶猛地抽插后迅速攀上了高潮。

他牢牢地箍住贝雷特的下身，将一潮又一潮的精液悉数射进对方的甬道里，持续了好一会儿后才和着喘气轻轻地笑了起来。

“哈啊…哈……”库罗德维持着背入的姿势又抽插了几回才将性器全部抽了出来，“原来是……是这种感觉。”他叹了叹，“还真是舒服。”

他边说边将几乎要站立不住的贝雷特推至最前排的桌子旁，后者不由得跟随着库罗德的力道倒退了几步，半坐在学生的课桌上。堪堪遮住大腿根部的白色衬衣因为激烈扯动而变得高低不均，露出一小片圆滑的肩头来，贝雷特稍稍勃起的性器在衣角的遮掩下若隐若现，白浊的液体顺着大腿里侧缓缓流下，沾染在米黄色的课桌上。

库罗德忍不住伸手摸了一把，滑腻粘稠，一时玩心大起地将还在往外流淌的精液涂上了贝雷特的大腿外侧。贝雷特连忙伸手去拦，但因为刚刚经历过的激烈性爱而显得乏力，只是非常轻柔地拂过了库罗德恶作剧的手，搭在对方的手腕上。

“就算是年轻人，也是需要中场休息的。”库罗德故意曲解着贝雷特的意思。他绕过贝雷特无力的阻挡，包裹住对方还显得疲软的性器。

他仰起头咬住贝雷特的下唇，先是吮吸继而舔舐，慢慢地滑进贝雷特的口腔里，手上动作不停直接探入了后穴，因着精液的浸润而显得异常顺利。库罗德的食指在褶皱的内壁上时轻时重地剐蹭着，极富有耐心地来回试探着其间敏感度的不同，逗弄得贝雷特很是紧张，不时地蜷起双腿，不过片刻又放下，满是惴惴不安。

不知究竟过了有多久，教室外已是暮霭沉沉，他们才终于结束了这一个极为漫长的深吻。贝雷特的眼眸和发丝似乎永恒地停留在了这个颜色里，他微微抬高下巴看向库罗德，酡色的舌尖极具挑逗意味地滑过自己的上唇，不知何时交缠在对方后腰的双脚正稍稍收紧，用下身抵上对方才刚刚抬头的性器。

库罗德惊讶地看向贝雷特，有些哭笑不得地回复着，“不要太为难年轻人啊，老师。”

“库罗德……”

贝雷特再一次地，宛如叹息般地念出了库罗德的名字，每当他低声呢喃着这几个音节的时候，总会多在舌尖绕一次，显得格外百转柔情。

库罗德咽了咽口水。

他竟然因为贝雷特的一句话而有了极为强烈的反应，这真是太糟了。极其意外地，库罗德在此时感觉到异常地羞怯感，他有些慌乱地指了指课桌示意贝雷特躺下去，随后就着两人的姿势将性器再次推送进了潮湿灼热的甬道之内。

教室前排的课桌高度刚刚好，让库罗德可以不用多费气力就能桎梏住贝雷特，甚至因为贝雷特一手抵着桌沿一手紧抓着他的姿势，连抽插都无需太过费神。本以为刚刚经历过一次高潮，怎么的也该再延迟一些，却不想因为主动迎合起来的贝雷特，库罗德竟比第一次还要快速地感受到了高潮的余韵。  
  
他连忙捂住鼻子，真心觉得眼下这番场景对他来说还是有些过于刺激了。

快感随着冲刺逐渐积累着，熨帖得贝雷特不停地低声呻吟着，喃喃中夹杂的都是库罗德的名字，库罗德的脑袋又随着贝雷特的呼喊逐渐地混沌起来，直到他的性器胡乱地碾过某处内壁时，他忽然感到了截然不同的柔软触感，像是某种脏器的推口，而贝雷特也因着此次无意的碰撞而弓起身来。

虽有察觉，但库罗德一时也没有停歇下来，而是继续顶撞了几下，贝雷特本来甜腻的呻吟声中立刻带起了浓重的哭腔。他微微支起上身仰起头，罥眼眉间满是甜蜜的情欲，却似是真的疼痛难忍般紧皱着眉头看着库罗德，下唇颤了颤才轻飘飘地吐出一个痛字。

库罗德直觉得心中的所有情感在一瞬间被一盏易碎的玻璃瓶悉数盛起了，贝雷特微凉的指尖轻巧地捏住了这个玻璃瓶，还嬉笑似的放在他的心尖上来回地晃荡着。

“老师啊……”他喟叹着，抚上了贝雷特的眼睛，“不要这么看着我啊。”

他调整了姿势避开那处继续抽插了起来，好似要匆匆了事一样没有再做压抑，飞快地和贝雷特一同攀上了顶点。完事的库罗德就着上下铺的姿势撒娇似的俯趴在贝雷特的胸膛上，微微仰起头看着贝雷特的发色和眼眸逐渐退回成原来的颜色。

本应该是无甚残余气力的贝雷特又开始伸手推搡着他，库罗德已疲乏地不愿动弹，便随意地将贝雷特的手拨弄了回去，可对方还是坚持着用颤抖的手轻拍着他的肩膀，并附着沙哑的嗓音催促道，“……库罗德。”

“就算是年轻人，连着干两次也是极限了。”库罗德打趣着从贝雷特敞开一角的衬衣里抬起头，对上贝雷特缀满了慌张的眼神后跟随着对方的视线向窗外看去——阴沉着一张脸的西提司不知道什么时候站在了窗外。

怔了怔的库罗德在贝雷特的身上支起脑袋，暧昧地捋起了一簇墨绿色的碎发，爽快地向西提司打着招呼，“哟，是西提司大人啊。”


End file.
